This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
When a mixer is mounted on a countertop, a mounting hole for the mixer is generally located more inside than a sink since the countertop and the sink are secured previously. The mixer, when being mounted, is required to be inserted into the mounting hole from the top to the bottom, and then, the mixer is required to be fixed by a locking nut from the bottom of the countertop. When being mounted, the mixer is required to be held in place by one hand of an installer, and the locking nut is required to be tightened by the other hand of the installer from the bottom of the countertop. Thus, it is quite difficult for only one installer to complete the mounting process due to a small mounting space, limited arm stretch and limited viewing angle. Furthermore, the mixer is required to be mounted not only accurately but also securely. Thus, two installers are sometimes required to cooperate to complete the mounting process. That is, one installer lies down under the countertop to screw up the locking nut, and the other installer holds the mixer in place, which is labor and time consuming.